This invention relates to an automatic film sensitivity setting system for a camera provided with an electric shutter system.
There have been introduced a variety of methods for electrically setting film exposure parameters relative to the brightness of a subject to be photographed. Other information other than brightness influencing the exposure such as the sensitivity of the film, must be introduced to the exposure control system by some means, for instance, by adjusting the size of an aperture disposed in front of the light receiving element in proportion to the film sensitivity or by selectively changing-over capacitors constituting a time determining integrating module corresponding to the film sensitivity. These systems require a manual setting operation by the operator and which is often forgotton causing a faulty photographing operation.
This invention provides an automatic film sensitivity setting system including a system capable of selectively determining a trigger level in proportion to the sensitivity of the film using a specific conductive part arranged to represent the film sensitivity and provided on the outer surface of the film holder.